


Two People Talking - Servalan and Jack Harkness

by Sally M (sallymn)



Series: Two People Talking... [5]
Category: Blake's 7, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You slept with <em>Travis</em>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two People Talking - Servalan and Jack Harkness

  


**Two People Talking...**

"I met your Travis once." 

She looks up slowly, catches the devilish gleam in his eye. "Travis?" 

"You've forgotten him, haven't you?" He sprawls in a seat beside her, stretching out easily, as young and sure and catlike in his grace and self-approbation as she was once. "Can't say I'm surprised - he was pretty piss-poor in bed." 

"You slept with _Travis_?" 

One eyebrow quirks at her. "Didn't you?" 

"Hardly... I teased him, of course, but I did have standards." 

He grins; despite the charming line of his mouth, there's a nasty edge to it now. "You did? That's _not_ what I've heard." 

She almost, _almost_ lifts a hand to slap him - he's waiting for it, she knows - but the effort is too great. "You shouldn't listen to the gutter rumours of the rebellion. I was Supreme Commander, after all - and President after that." Long, long ago. "Travis... he was far too coarse - crude and humourless." 

"Unlike Avon." 

Her eyes widen, and the over-red gash of her mouth opens and closes in anger. 

"Yeah," he said over-kindly, "him too. Much better than Travis, I have to say." He takes a long, slow sip of the drink he poured for her. "But then, wasn't everyone? Tell me, how did _you_ find Avon?" 

Oh, not nearly often enough, but she won't say so to him. 

"Amusing," and she does manage to keep her voice light, if thin, and careless, though the fact that she had never quite caught and held the elusive Avon still rankles, all these years later, "though not enough to keep toying with." She is not about to admit that she failed. She never failed. Not then, not before the universe changed and darkened and she lost her place in it. "Even then, there were always better that I could have at the lifting of a finger." 

He doesn't believe her. 

"Avon was always tied up in that fool Blake..." 

"Oh yeah, that he was..." His eyes glaze a little; he is clearly enjoying his own risque mental picture, and knows the exact moment when she sees it too. "Hell, I offered to help with the tying once or twice. He didn't blame me, Blake was something else." 

"Was there _anyone_ -?" 

"Not on that ship, at least." He's laughing at her, impossibly young and appealing in his louche, scapegrace magnificence. "Hey, I was stuck in a time warp, it was one of their more boring trips, there was a lot of time to fill in. Trust me, old lady, you don't know what psychic sex is like till you've tried it with an Auron, and her telepathic compacts..." 

**\- the end -**

**Author's Note:**

> (Written for a dialogue challenge)


End file.
